ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Prime Timeline
The Prime Timeline is the main timeline where alternate timelines split off from. The Prime Timeline 'Millions of years prior to Omniverse' *A meteor crashes onto Galvan Prime, wiping out most of the Omnivoracious living on the planet. *A ice age takes place on Galvan Prime, wiping out the remaining Omnivoracious, making the species extinct. 'Prior to 231AD' *Azmuth was born. '231AD' *Sir George was born. 'Prior to 1131' *Azmuth creates Primus, although it remains a work-in-progress. *Azmuth and Zennith see a planetary system in perfect alignment together and Azmuth is inspired to create Ascalon. *Zennith leaves Azmuth shortly before Azmuth finishes creating Ascalon. *An unknown warrior steals Ascalon and tries to use it to restore peace on the Incursean home planet. During the misuse of Ascalon's power, the planet is destroyed. Azmuth retrieves Ascalon from the planet's ruins. *Azmuth begins thinking about creating the Omnitrix. '1131' *Sir George recieves the Ascalon from Azmuth and uses it to defeat Diagon. 'Post-1131' *The Forever Knights are founded by Sir George. *Azmuth creates the Unitrix, also known as Eunice, then later the prototype Omnitrix. 'Prior to 1773' *Vilgax is born. '1773' *The 1773 events of A New Dawn take place. '1947 (64 years prior to the original series)' *Vera Tennyson is born. '1949 (62 years prior to the original series)' *Gordon Tennyson is born. '1951 (60 years prior to ''Ben 10,000) *'''Summer **Max Tennyson is born. '1952' *Paradox's time machine fails, sending Paradox into the event horizon. '1962' *Max meets Verdona. *Max is discharged from the Air Force to become an astronaut. 'Post-1962' *Max was planned to be the first man on the moon, but opts out to become a Plumber. *Frank Tennyson and Carl Tennyson are born. '1998' *Jennifer Nocturne's father-to-be runs away from home. *Jennifer Nocturne is born. 'Prior to 2000' *Ken Tennyson is born. '2000 (11 years prior to the original series)' *Kevin Levin is born. '2001 (10 years prior to the original series)' *'December 2001' **Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson are born. '2004 (4 years after Kevin's birth)' *Harvey Hackett and Kevin's mother are married. **'Sometime after' ***Kevin destroys his family's house, where he ran away, believing he had been kicked out. ***Kevin stole a bike and went to New York and settled in an abandoned subway. ***Harvey and Kevin's mother are divorced. '2011 (Six years ago)' *The original series takes place. **''And Then There Were 10'' **''Washington B.C.'' **''The Krakken'' **''Permanent Retirement'' **''Hunted'' **''Tourist Trap'' **''Kevin 11'' **''The Alliance'' **''Last Laugh'' **''Lucky Girl'' **''A Small Problem'' **''Side Effects'' **''Secrets'' **''Truth'' ***'One week prior to ''The Big Tick' ****The Great One destroys Arburia. **''The Big Tick **''Framed'' **''Grudge Match'' **''The Galactic Enforcers'' **''Camp Fear'' **''Ultimate Weapon'' **''Tough Luck'' **''They Lurk Below'' **''Ghostfreaked Out'' **''Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray'' **''Back with a Vengeance'' **''Ben 10,000'' **''Midnight Madness'' **''A Change of Face'' **''Merry Christmas'' **''Benwolf'' **''Game Over'' **''Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures'' **''Under Wraps'' **''The Unnaturals'' **''Monster Weather'' **''The Return'' **''Be Afraid of the Dark'' **''The Visitor'' **''Perfect Day'' **''Divided We Stance'' **''Don't Drink the Water'' **''Big Fat Alien Wedding'' **''Ben 4 Good Buddy'' **''Ready to Rumble'' **''Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10: Part 1'' **''Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10: Part 2'' *'Secret of the Omnitrix' takes place. *''Destroy All Aliens''' takes place. **'Post-Destroy All Aliens' ***Ben unlocks Arctiguana, Spitter and Feedback. *Christmas 2011' **A Sumo Slammers game is released to the public. '2012 (Five years ago)' *The flashbacks in Omniverse take place. *''From Hedorium to Eternity'' takes place. *Jennifer runs away from home to go on a contest on TV, later becoming famous. '2016 (One year ago)' *Alien Force takes place. **''Ben 10 Returns: Part 1'' **''Ben 10 Returns: Part 2'' **''Everybody Talks About the Weather'' **''Kevin's Big Score'' **''All That Glitters'' **''Max Out'' **''Pier Pressure'' **''What Are Little Girls Made Of?'' **''The Gauntlet'' **''Paradox'' **''Be-Knighted'' **''Plumbers' Helpers'' **''X = Ben + 2'' **''Darkstar Rising'' **''Alone Together'' **''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' **''Save the Last Dance'' **''Undercover'' **''Pet Project'' **''Grounded'' **''Voided'' **''Inside Man'' **''Birds of a Feather'' **''Unearthed'' **''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' **''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' **''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' **''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' **''Inferno'' **''Fool's Gold'' **''Simple'' **''Vreedle, Vreedle'' **''Singlehanded'' **''If All Else Fails'' **''In Charm's Way'' **''Ghost Town'' **''Trade-Off'' **''Busy Box'' **''Con of Rath'' **''Primus'' **''Time Heals'' **''The Secret of Chromastone'' **''Above and Beyond'' **''Vendetta'' **''The Final Battle: Part 1'' **''The Final Battle: Part 2'' *'The same events as in '''Alien Swarm take place, but with Ben using the Ultimatrix. '2017 (This year)' *The flashback in Escape from Aggregor ''takes place. *Ultimate Alien takes place. **''Fame **''Duped'' **''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' **''Video Games'' **''Escape from Aggregor'' **''Too Hot to Handle'' **''Andreas' Fault'' **''Fused'' **''Hero Time'' **''Ultimate Aggregor'' **''Map of Infinity'' **''Reflected Glory'' **''Deep'' **''Where the Magic Happens'' **''Perplexahedron'' **''The Forge of Creation'' **''...Nor Iron Bars a Cage'' **''The Enemy of My Enemy'' **''Absolute Power: Part 1'' **''Absolute Power: Part 2'' **''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' **''Eye of the Beholder'' **''Viktor: The Spoils'' **''The Big Story'' **''Girl Trouble'' **''Revenge of the Swarm'' **''The Creature from Beyond'' **''Basic Training'' **''It's Not Easy Being Gwen'' **''Ben 10,000 Returns'' **''Moonstruck'' **''Prisoner #775 Is Missing'' **''The Purge'' **''Simian Says'' **''Greetings from Techadon'' **''The Flame Keepers' Circle'' **''Double or Nothing'' **''The Perfect Girlfriend'' **''The Ultimate Sacrifice'' **''The Widening Gyre'' **''The Mother of All Vreedles'' **''A Knight to Remember'' **''Solitary Alignment'' **''Inspector 13'' **''Enemy of My Frenemy'' **''Couples Retreat'' **''Catch a Falling Star'' **''The Eggman Cometh'' **''Night of the Living Nightmare'' **''The Beginning of the End'' **''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1'' **''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' *Omniverse takes place. **''The More Things Change: Part 1'' **''The More Things Change: Part 2'' **''A Jolt from the Past'' **''So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies'' **''It Was Them'' **''Trouble Helix'' **''Hot Stretch'' **''Have I Got a Deal for You'' **''Of Predators and Prey: Part 1'' **''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' **''Many Happy Returns'' **''Gone Fishin''' **''Outbreak'' **''Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's'' **''Malefactor'' **''Bros in Space'' **''Arrested Development'' **''Rules of Engagement'' **''Showdown: Part 1'' **''Showdown: Part 2'' **''T.G.I.S.'' **''Tummy Trouble'' **''Store 23'' **''Vilgax Must Croak'' **''Ben Again'' **''Special Delivery'' **''Rad'' **''While You Were Away'' **''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' **''The Frogs of War: Part 2'' **''Food Around the Corner'' **''The Ultimate Heist'' **''O Mother, Where Art Thou?'' **''Max's Monster'' **''Evil's Encore'' **''Return to Forever'' **''Mud is Thicker Than Water/OTTO Motives'' **''A Fistful of Brains'' **''For a Few Brains More'' **''Something Zombozo This Way Comes'' **''Mystery, Incorporeal'' **''Bengeance is Mine'' **''An American Benwolf in London'' **''Animo Crackers'' **''Rad Monster Party'' **''Charmed, I'm Sure'' **''The Vampire Strikes Back'' **''And Then There Were None/And Then There Was Ben'' **''Catfight'' **''Collect This'' **''The Vengers'' **''Cough It Up'' **''The Rooters of All Evil'' **''Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51'' **''No Honor Among Bros'' **''Universe vs. Tennyson'' **''Weapon XI: Part 1'' **''Weapon XI: Part 2'' **''Clyde Five'' **''Rook Tales'' **''Charm School'' **''The Ballad of Mr. Baumann'' **''Fight at the Museum'' **''Breakpoint'' **''The Color of Monkey'' **''Vreedlemania'' **''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1'' **''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2'' **''Stuck on You'' **''Let's Do the Time War Again'' **''Secret of Dos Santos'' **''Third Time's a Charm'' **''The Final Countdown'' **''Malgax Attacks'' **''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' **''A New Dawn'' Futures *Prime Timeline (Current Future) *Prime Timeline (Ben 10,000 Returns Future) (no longer possible) *Prime Timeline (Paradox Future) (averted) Related Timelines *Time Heals Timeline (averted) Category:Timelines